was it faite or am i just luckkyyy
by tonks334
Summary: a brown eyed beauttyy named bella lives with a certain texain cullens friends welll what happends when that vertain cullend goes and sees his friend..  much better then sounds
1. Chapter 1

Don't own any books they are all SM work.

JPV

I was sitting at my house it was a horrible day. Everyone was breathing down my neck at school to make sure I didn't kill anyone. I went to dial Peter's number, but he was already calling me.

"hello.!" I said into the phone.

"hey and yes you can come over!," sometimes I just didn't understand him.

"okay I'm on my way, see you when I get there!" I said to peter.

As I hung up the phone I got up got my keys and wrote a note to Carlisle to let him now that I went to Pete's and Char's house.

BPOV

I sat on my bed. For a vampire I don't understand how you can get headaches, but unfortunately I have one. My 'mother' knocked on the door.

"hey me and your father are having someone coming over. Can you please open the door!" she shouted to me.

"its open ma." I yelled to her putting down my magizne.

She came in a grin speared across her face.

"why are you all smiley?" I asked her.

"oh just because this guy Is major Whitlock. and I think that you might like him."(jasper and Alice got a divorce.) my mother said

"thought he was married ma."

"no he not anymore."

She left me to think about this major.


	2. Chapter 2

*next day!*

I sat up all night last night thinking about this major. Was he as cute as ma said he was. Is he a- dumb question of course he's a vampire. The sun was coming in through the window. Witch men't it was safe to go out of my room. Gag.

As I walked down the stairs mom and dad sat in the living room acting as normal as you got with those two.

"he'll be here within a few minutes dear!" my father said his head slightly turned toward me so I would release he was talking to me.

"okay father well umm this is just a bit akward now!" I said a smile playing on my lips.

"ha ha very funny are you always gonna hold that against me?" he asked joke full but I could tell he wanted to know

"probably seeing you sweat is something we don't see very often and it quite amusing!"

"oh yes pete it is very good to see you sweat. But with you being in the war who would have thought that a young girl would be able to do that." it was a dazzling voice. It was amazing. It turned around and there was a blonde beauty right there in front of me.

JPOV

As I drove down the rode I couldn't help but think of the peron that would be over at petes and chars. Pete said she was beautiful but I wasn't quite sure me and him did not have the same opion on a lot of things. I geuss that's why he my best friend

When I pulled in to the house, it looked the same so what the fuck did this chick stay. As I walked inside I heared ""probably seeing you sweat is something we don't see very often and it quite amusing!" her voice made me stop. It was amazing. It was like silk.

I walked in and said "oh yes pete it is very good to see you sweat. But with you being in the war who would have thought that a young girl would be able to do that."

I could hardly hear his playfull growl as I seen the most beautifulest person that I ever seen. She had a great smile. Her eyes beautiful. I now know what peter was talking about.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ! PLEASE

I WANT EVERYONE THAT IS READING MY STOTIRES THAT I HATE HATERS. MY COMPTER SUCKS AMD MY KEYPAD IS NOT WORKING COMPLETEY. SO JUST CLAIM YOURSELF AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY AND SHIT WITH THE HATERS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BUT ILL I NEED TO KNOW IS THAT YOU DON'T LIKE IT. I DON'T REALLY NEED TO KNOW ALL MY MISTAKES BECAUSE USALLY I KNOW IF I MADE A MISTAKE.

GOT ITTT !\\

Xoxox

TONKS334


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello I'm Bella, you must be major Whitlock." Bella said looking a me.

"yes I am but, you can call me jasper." I said my accent dripping in there pretty good.

She sat down on the coach. I couldn't help but smile at her emotions _lust, like. _

"what's up.?" charlotte asked concern dripping in her voice.

"nothing why?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"you only visit when you are upset or mad. So what it?"

"nothing is wrong." I said trying to convince her.

"keep telling yourself that major but you know that I know there is something wrong. If you need to talk just let me know." char said turning away from me and cleaning the coffee table.

I got up, I don't know why but I felt as if I need to move. I walked over to the kitchen. It was small but homey.

"hey jazz can I get through here please?" she asked looking at me.

*Bella pov*

"hey jazz can I get through here." I asked, my hand shot over my mouth. What the hell did I just frign call him.

"yeah darling." he said as he slid out of my way.

I got into the fridge. Looking for what I wanted finally decide that I wants some soda. I opened it shut the door and took a big gulp.

"that good?" the jasper said to me, with a raised eyebrow.

I just shook my head yes.

I smiled and walked out of the room, making sure my butt shack a little bit.

I knoww short but I have beenn having a little brain blocking. Lots of stress and shit so just workk with meee!(:


	5. Chapter 5

JASPER POV..

Her butt shock a little and it drove me just a little crazy. I flowed her into the living room.

"so what have you been up to jasper?" peter asked me from behind a newspaper.

"nothing really spending my time sitting and being boride." I said

After that there was uncopterble silence.

"were gonna go hunting do either of you need or want to go.?" char asked looking between the two of us.

"no I'm good." me and bella both said at the same time.

"okay see you later." they both said speeding out the door.

Are eyes locked and we sat for that for a little while. Her eyes a perfect red. With a little hint of gold hitting them. When we looked away ways of regret and stupidity hit me, and they we not from me!

I shock it off, she looked at me her head to the side

"are you going to the ball with me and ma and pa tomorrow?" her voice spiked.

"I don't think I don't really dance!" I said looking at her.

"oh come on your defatinally from the south you have to dance!" she said getting up and pulling me up with her.

"oh no im not dancen. No way in hell." I said to her

*15 mins later*

I was moving in small circles. My hand on Bella waist. We were both content just standing there. Spinning she smelt so good.

" I got to go upstairs and listen to music I'll see you tomorrow she said as she waved night to me.

*next morning*

BELLA POV

I could hear mom and dad walk through the door

"jasper did she ask you about the ball?" my mom voice rang with happiness.

"she said something about it she did why?" jasper said I could tell by his voice he was not comfterble.

"well are you gonna go with us. I got you a tux. Come on please go!" my mom said a sudden pout in her voice.

"fine ill go what time do we have to be there?" jasper asked.

"at 8:00 you should get ready."

"BELLA DEAR START GETTING READY." my mom said up to me. I rolled my eyes and got off my bed.


	6. ughh the ball

I curled my hair in tight curls. After that I put on a little eye shadow, and mascara on. Then blush. I looked in the mirror, I looked okay if I did so say so myself. The dress that I had bought was BEAUTIFUL! It wasn't strapless it was diamond studded and it is a Smokey color. It wasn't real frilly at the bottom. It had a little clipy on the side to make it look real fancy(THE dress is on my account! Look at it, it is beautiful)

When I walked downstairs the major ma and dad were sitting at the steps waiting for me.

"ma you look amazing!" I said to her as I ran down the stairs to her awaiting arms that's when a bunch of lust hit me like when you are a suffer and a wave clashes down on you. And I didn't quite understand.

I looked over at the two gentlemen. They both looked good but OMG was jasper gorgues in every single way possible. His blonde hair falling perfectly and his tux fit him just right.

"ready to go mom shouted at me as she grabbed my hand

**Heyy sorry I know really short chapter butt I havta at the ball its gonna be the really long I mean really so if I went any further I would havta leave you with clify and I don't like doing that.. **

**Thank you to all the support of the fans please review!**


	7. trouble is always near by

We got to the ball, mom and dad were hand and hand. Me and jasper walked side by side._ umm you don't know I just now that something good and something bad will happen, the little voice in my head said. _that made me gasp, who the hell. Should I take It seriously, a thousand things were going through my head. What could this mean, was someone playing a joke on me. I nodded it off..

As we got in there, all these people were in there to. The was some chick singing "skinny dipping," by Whinteny Duncan. But she was completely off key, but I bobbed my head to it anyway.

I dint realize that the song was over and animal I have become was now playing. Jasper grabbed my hand and he showed me a few of his fansty foot work spinging me and twrilling me over his head. I giggled, as he set me down.

"what the hell is that?" some lady yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Bella get behind me." my father said pushing me behind him. He looked as if he new what we were dealing with. They had to be vampires.

Then I caught a wiff of it, it was vampires.

There was 5 in robes. You couldn't see there faces though. I couldn't look way from any of them.

"come with us or we will have to make a seen and you wouldn't want that.," said the on In the middle, his voice very deep.

"you can fuckig make a secn just fucking leave while you still have your legs to walk on." Jasper said his voice full throatle mean.

The one man tried to grab my arm but I pulled away a little to fast for him.

"don't even try to touch me!" I screamed at the man/or women.

"don't back talk me!" he yelled and tried again to grab me, jasper grabbed his hand.

"ya'll might wan to leave. don't bother with the police well take them down there when we are done." my mother yelled to everyone. Some people left right away, some looked un sure.

_I know my spelling is really bad on this chapter but my computer keyboard is acting up. So any questions just ask.. _

_With the whole peter putting the vampire bella behind hide him is because he desnt want her hurt even if it is a vampire..__ just figured I would let you know that.._

**Stephine owns all! Please review.. Give me ideasss! Let me kow if you like.. Just don't lecture me on my spelling please.. **


End file.
